


Married to Work

by Synesthesia_Demon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex Toys, typical Sherlock behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthesia_Demon/pseuds/Synesthesia_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm considering writing more chapters to it, with a similar attitude from Sherlock. Possibly continuing from this very point. Perhaps some yeas or nays from my lovely readers, maybe some reasons why or why not? It would be a great help to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Married to Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing more chapters to it, with a similar attitude from Sherlock. Possibly continuing from this very point. Perhaps some yeas or nays from my lovely readers, maybe some reasons why or why not? It would be a great help to me.

“John, I have work to do.” Sherlock hunched in front of his computer.

“Sod the work, Sherlock.” His hands slid over Sherlock's shoulders and down his chest, slipping under and teasing a button open. He grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to the front of his trousers. “I am harder than a fucking diamond,” he whispered, “And I need you to fuck me, right now.”

Sherlock kept himself still. “John, I really am quite busy. If, perhaps, you could wait another hour...”

“You said that two hours ago.” He kissed along Sherlock's neck, wet, heated kisses that usually put goosebumps on his partner. 

Not the case today, it seemed.

Sherlock sighed. John was right; he had told him to wait several hours ago, more than he'd actually intended. His work had taken precedence, though, and he still had his hands full with it. _Well,_ he thought, glancing down at his left hand, _not quite full. Not literally._

An idea struck him, then. Perhaps there was a way to take care of John _and_ work at the same time, seeing as he didn't need to use both his hands for work. And perhaps John would be keen on the idea. His eyes narrowed and his grin widened.

“Lie down,” he said, pushing his chair out and stalking over to his closet. John blinked, having expected a bit more resistance on Sherlock's end. “John, get out of those clothes and lie down.” Sherlock fished around in his closet, and then emerged with a large wooden box. He pulled out his fur-lined cuffs and proceeded to secure John to his bed. 

“Feelin' a bit kinky today, are we?” he teased, lifting his arms so Sherlock could cuff him. 

“A bit,” he agreed, turning back to the box.

“What, you're not going to get undressed and come fuck me?” asked John, lifting his head to watch Sherlock.

“Not at all.” He pulled out a pink dildo and a bottle of lubricant. “But this will be sufficient...for now.” He slicked it and traced the head of it along John's shaft. He thrust his hips up and moaned. Sherlock spread John's cheeks and slid the toy into him, while simultaneously sucking on the head of his cock. John whimpered and squirmed, unsure whether to push onto the dildo or into Sherlock's mouth. He pulled the toy slowly, halfway out, then thrust it back in. John moaned again. 

Sherlock picked up his laptop and set it on the foot of the bed.

“Oh, no, _Sherlock,_ ” John whined in disbelief, “Are you serious? Are you bloody serious? Did you just think you could- _nnngh,_ ” John was cut off by his own groans.

“Hush,” said Sherlock, twisting the toy inside John again. “I'm not going to just leave you, honestly.” He began to thrust into John, and he found himself a rhythm as he scrolled through several pages on his computer.

“Sherlock,” he panted, “You...fucking...git.” His head flipped back and forth on the pillows. He was caught in the throes of both delightful pleasure and agonized teasing. Sherlock was teasing him; pumping him with the dildo enough to enjoy it but not enough to sate his raging need. His hands clenched an unclenched, and he was wracked with shudders as he got closer and closer to what he was sure would be an explosion of stickiness and relief.

“A git, am I?” he murmured, an amused smile quirking one side of his lips up. He pushed a little harder, and John squeaked out a curse. 

“Oh god, oh _god_ yes you are a git and you're driving me _mad_ Sherlock- _OH!_ Harder yes harder _harder_ -” John thrashed and fought against his restraints. Sherlock scrolled down, picking up the pace with the dildo. 

“Sherlock, please, _please_ just-”

_Click._

Whatever John had been ready to beg him to do died in his throat and was replaced by a loud, squeaky cry. The buzzing shook him, actually shook him and made him lift off the mattress in surprise and marvelous pleasure. 

“Oh _Sherlock,_ ” he whined. He didn't think he could last much longer, not with that damnable, wonderful toy vibrating on and off against his prostate. Sherlock must have sensed it because the thrusting turned into actual pounding. John's whimpers became one long, unending yell when he finally came. And he'd been so wrong; explosion didn't cover the spurts and shudders that overtook him. His eyes rolled back and cum shot across his belly, all the way up to his nipples. And Sherlock never stopped thrusting, never let up until John finally fell back down, struggling slightly for breath and sopping wet with sweat. 

When he finally caught his breath and was able to open his eyes, all he saw was Sherlock, still with the dildo in his hand and staring intently at his computer. He huffed. 

Sherlock glanced at him. “You all right? Want me to let you go?”

He shook his head. “Don't think I can move for a bit. Prat.”

“You're in no position to call me a prat, John.” Sherlock smiled wickedly. “Just think of all the things I could do to you right now.”

John shook his head frantically. “No, don't do anything, just let me recover. Go back to your work.”

“I haven't stopped working yet, John.”

“Yeah, well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see here? Follow me on tumblr @ http://synesthesiademon.tumblr.com/ ! Barring any crazy stuff happening, I write for every Penis Friday and occasionally Red Pants Monday!


End file.
